A vehicle computing system is used to communicate information related to several features and functions including vehicle performance, hands-free calling, navigation information and music to an occupant while traveling to a destination. The vehicle computing system receives a portion of the information related to the features and functions from one or more processors in communication over a vehicle network.
The vehicle computing system may communicate the information related to the features and functions to a remote network and/or a connected device. The remote network and/or connected device may provide additional information for the features and functions. The information related to the features and functions have included software updates, diagnostic analysis, music, and navigation information. In one example, the remote network can be configured to communicate vehicle diagnostic information to the vehicle computing system. The diagnostic information can be communicated to a processor over the vehicle network. In another example, the connected device can have additional features and functions designed to integrate with an infotainment system of the vehicle computing system. The connected device communicating with the vehicle computing system may bring the additional features and functions to the vehicle occupant via the infotainment system. The vehicle computing system may manage the additional information from the connected device by transmitting commands to an associated processor executing the feature and function.